


Отсеченная ветвь

by RenKagami (RenKrajnes)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore is Merlin, Gen, Immortal Harry, Severus Snape is Salazar Slytherin, timetravel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenKagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гральд Олливандер - отсеченная ветвь. Древний, как мир, отрекшийся от общества, не признающий силу и власть безумный отшельник, таскавший за уши Основателей и пивший медовуху с Мерлином, тот, с мнением которого считаются, кого боятся и уважают. Всегда ли он был таким?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отсеченная ветвь

-Ох, чертово стариковское тело... - прокряхтел старик с длинными белоснежными волосами, одетый в аляповатую мантию, присаживаясь на тонконогий стульчик, стоявший в магазине "Олливандер. Волшебные палочки с 386 года до в. э.". Мантия ровными складками легла на пол, и старческие узловатые пальцы сжали ткань на острых костлявых коленях. - Эх, старость не радость...

-Да что ты, уж передо мной можешь не притворяться. Знаю я твою старость, - из-за покрытых пылью стеллажей вышел мужчина лет пятидесяти, его волосы были полностью седыми, а глаза - прозрачными, светлого-светлого серого цвета, но в этом лунном сиянии все еще угадывались искры прежней яркой, мистически сверкающей изумрудной зелени - того оттенка зеленого, который бывает разве что у эльфов, не тех, которых представляют люди, не владеющие магией, а древних, как сам мир Туата де Даннан, эльфов Подхолмья, то ли яви, то ли легенды магического мира. 

Старик, сидящий на стуле ухмыльнулся - совсем задорно и молодо, показал ровные крупноватые зубы и прищурил блещущие искренней радостью глаза. Его волосы постепенно темнели и начали виться, в конце-концов став темно-рыжими тяжелыми волнами, словно бы выкованными из красной меди; морщины на лице разгладились, а пергаментная кожа, прежде покрытая пигментными пятнами, стала светлой, чистой и сияющей здоровьем. Ссутуленные прежде плечи расправились и вот уже перед собеседником сидит молодой мужчина, которому на вид не дашь и сорока лет. Он оглянулся вокруг, хмыкнул непонятно чему и прищелкнул пальцами - и вот уже стульчик, откровенно шаткий и хрупкий, трансформировался в огромное кресло, из неприметной прежде двери вылетел тяжелый дубовый стол, ударяющийся о косяки и стены массивными ножками, выполненными в виде огромных львиных лап и словно норовящий сбросить с себя наездника в виде корзиночки с огромными ломтями хлеба, сыра и холодного мяса, двух необъятных пивных кружек и крепко сбитого пятилитрового бочонка из темного дерева, медные обручи, крепко сдерживающие деревянные плашки которого потемнели от времени.

-Ммм, медовуха! Еще та, наша, - рыжий мужчина обрадовался непонятно чему, едва углядев бочонок. Стол приземлился прямо перед креслом, последний раз взбрыкнув, отчего кружки столкнулись и жалобно зазвенели, показывая на всеобщее обозрение покрытые сколами неокрашенные глиняные стенки.

Седой покачал головой, пробормотал себе под нос что-то вроде "как всегда, показушник, ээх..." и направился к стеклянной двери, одним взмахом руки делая высокие - от пола до потолка - витрины, выходящие на шумную, заполненную народом улицу, непрозрачными и без помощи магии меняя табличку на пыльном стекле двери с "открыто" на "закрыто". Последний источник света с улицы - застекленная дверь - потеряла свою прозрачность и магазинчик погрузился во мрак, впрочем, ненадолго. Повинуясь легкому, словно перебирающему что-то движению пальцами, зажглись магические светильники, подвешенные на цепях к грубым небеленным потолочным балкам и дающие ровный золотистый свет, ничуть не напоминающий холодное свечение луны или обжигающее сияние солнца. Тут же, смешно подскакивая, как маленький жеребенок, пытающийся угнаться за матерью, и иногда разъежжаясь на натертом скользком паркете ножками, прискакало еще одно кресло - с высокой спинкой и резными деревянными подлокотниками, обитое темно-синим, старым, но не истрепавшимся со временем бархатом. Хозяин магазинчика плавно скользнул к остановившемуся креслу, как никогда напоминая сытого, ленивого удава - возможно, из-за этого чувства опасной властности, разливающегося вокруг, когда его магия волнами расходилась по помещению, или из-за текучих движений бывалого воина, хищника, человека, опасного во всех смыслах этого слова. С ним тоже происходили изменения: его волосы, оставшиеся все такими же белоснежными, приобрели блеск и шелковистость, присущую шикарным гривам женщин, знающих толк в средствах по уходу за своей прической; морщинки на лице исчезли, но кожа осталась все такой же бледной и тонкой, с просвечивающими вокруг глаз голубоватыми венками, - именно такой кожей могут похвастаться ученые, вечно сидящие в подземельях за своими трактатами. Худощавая фигура не стала более мощной, как это произошло с его гостем, сейчас могущим похвастаться истинно богатырским телосложением, но приобрела ту змеиную грацию, представляющуюся иногда более жесткой и опасной, чем огромные, перекатывающиеся под кожей мускулы. 

Мягкий, плавный жест-пируэт рукой, и из-за двери - видимо, в какое-то подсобное помещение при магазине - вылетела бутылка темного стекла, тарелка с полукружьями лимона и темно-красными разрезанными напополам виноградинами и маленькая чашечка с золотистым узором из переплетенных листьев и закрученных усиков плюща на ободке, наполненная смесью соли и перца. Все это плавно, не издав ни звука, приземлилось на покрытую царапинами и выбоинами поверхность стола, а через пару мгновений едва слышный скрип дерева по дереву оповестил о том, что в кресло уселись и придвинули его к столу. Смесь специй из чашечки вылетела небольшим облачком и под внимательным взглядом обоих магов ровным слоем покрыла лимон и виноград; из бутылки с гулким звуком выскочила пробка и укатилась куда-то под стеллажи с ровными рядами вытянутых узких коробок на них; бутылка поднялась, сделала несколько плавных поворотов в воздухе и, наконец, перевернулась: из горлышка, оказавшегося неожиданно узким, вытекла тонкая струйка золотисто-зеленого, густо-прозрачного оливкового масла, мгновенно заполнившего комнату едва заметным горьковато-пряным ароматом. Капли масла, как маленькие медузы, обхватили собой прозрачные вытянутые дольки лимона и стекли по плотной кожуре ягод винограда. 

-Никогда не понимал, как вы виноград с маслом можете есть, учитель Гральд... - покачал головой гость. Хозяин магазина поднял голову и нахмурился, и его собеседник еле-еле успел убрать короткопалую руку со стола, когда в то же место, где мгновением раньше лежала его ладонь, воткнулась двузубая вилка грубой ковки, с длинной изогнутой ручкой. Подобная же приземлилась возле второго мужчины и, после того, как таким же образом воткнулась в стол, гулко загудела, словно резонируя с чем-то. Названный "учителем" мужчина одним движением выдернул ее из поверхности дерева, нанизал на зубья кусочек лимона и виноградину и, блаженно щурясь, отправил их в рот. Капелька масла выступила на тонких, бледных губах и их тут же облизал юркий раздвоенный язык. Только после этого Гральд соблаговолил ответить:

-А я не понимал, как ты мясо жрешь в таких количествах, Лин, - фыркнул он, с отвращением смотря на куски серовато-розового мяса, плотного, но нежного, лежащего на огромном ломте серого ноздреватого хлеба вперемешку с полупрозрачными слоями белого рыхлого сыра. Все это богатство было сжато в ручищах Лина и сейчас отправлялось в его широко открытый рот. 

-Мгм... А фто? Не фем фе быф эфими... Как ефо... Фефефарианфами! - торжественно проговорил Лин, поднимая вверх покрытый капельками жира указательный палец, и тут же за это поплатился - один из кусков мяса, до этого придерживаемый рукой, потерял точку опоры и скатился вниз, с влажным звуком шлепаясь на пол.

-Прожевал бы сначала, - поморщился его собеседник, с неодобрением смотря на Лина, пытающегося проглотить слишком большой кусок. - А насчет вегетарианства... Я девятнадцать лет ел только мясо - отвратительное, жесткое, сухое мясо, приготовленное на костре, пропахшее дымом и мускусом - и изредка заедал его ягодами, причем не всегда съедобными, и после этого ты еще имеешь что-то против моих вкусов? - кажется, беловолосый разозлился, хотя голос его не повысился ни на йоту, лишь стал более шипящим, а глаза засверкали злобным блеском. Это заставило Лина поперхнуться и, прокашлявшись, замахать руками.

-Нет-нет, что вы, Лорд Гральд, что вы... Кстати, вы так и не рассказали мне свою историю, но все время опускаете какие-то оговорки и одному вам понятные шуточки, хотя мы уже... Сколько мы уже знакомы? - сильная рука схватила одну из кружек. Рыжеволосый заглянул в нее, понял, что она не наполнена, отставил посуду в сторону и притянул к себе бочонок. Многострадальная вилка воткнулась в щель между стенками и донышком, мужчина надавил на ручку и вилка, жалобно тренькнув, изогнулась. Одним движением Лин выдернул ее из дерева и разогнул, после чего обернулся к Гральду, смотря на него нечитаемым взглядом. - Раньше эти вилки и не такое выдерживали...

Гральд хохотнул и мановением руки создал простой стальной кинжал с волнистым изогнутым лезвием и обтянутой мягкой черной кожей рукоятью. Лин с благодарностью принял его и бочонок, наконец-то, открылся, радуя двоих мужчин сухим треском дерева и шипением плескающейся внутри медовухи.

-Эх... Долгая это история, друг мой Лин, долгая... - мечтательно подняв глаза к потолку пробормотал Гральд, хватая свою кружку. Медовуха пенилась и билась о стенки, темная пена лопалась пузырьками и по магазинчику распространялся сладко-горький запах меда. Лин опрокинул в себя содержимое кружки, крякнул и вытер роскошные усы тыльной стороной ладони. 

-Ну, так и время у нас есть. Народ к вам не идет, июнь все же... - Лин многозначительно подмигнул и наклонил увитую рыжими локонами голову.

-Хорошо-хорошо... Эхх, давно это было... - Гральд отхлебнул из кружки, причмокнул, облизывая бледные губы, и поставил кружку обратно на стол. Шапка сероватой пены заколыхалась, почти выплескиваясь из-за краев. Еще пара виноградин отправились в рот. - Я тогда был наивным глупым и, что уж говорить, забитым и испуганным ребенком, которого использовали все, кому не лень. И, так уж сложилась жизнь, что именно я и никто другой должен был победить одного мага, желавшего захватить власть в одной маленькой отсталой стране. Эхх, было дело... 

Гральд поморщился. Да, Гарри Поттер действительно был наивным идиотом и кто знает, как сложилась бы его жизнь после победы над Вол-де-Мортом, если бы не случай... 

~~~

Два заклинания столкнулись и, странное дело! - не развеяли друг друга, а оттолкнули в сторону выпустивших, на лету меняя свои свойства. И если Авада Лорда стала какой-то разновидностью "Копья Праха", описанной в одной из книг по некромантии, в которую Гарри из любопытства залез летом на площади Гриммо, 12, то "Экспеллллиармус" превратился и вовсе в нечто невообразимое - светло-голубой луч, роняющий вокруг себя искры, не долетающие до земли и тающие, так и не был впоследствии идентифицирован. Луч вонзился в грудь Поттера, вышиб из него дух и завертел в воздухе, в конце концов уронив на землю. Гарри закрыл глаза, смирившись со своей участью...

Сознание неохотно возвращалось и первой мыслью, посетивший разум Гарри была "Неужели я все еще жив?". И да, это было так. Поттер еле-еле раскрыл глаза, чтобы захлопнуть их вновь и ущипнуть себя за руку: вокруг были джунгли. Настоящие джунгли с огромными необхватными деревьями, покрытыми наростами лиан, крупными яркими цветами и криками каких-то животных вдалеке. 

"Меня найдут. Я же Гарри Поттер, меня обязательно будут искать и найдут! надо просто выжить здесь несколько дней", - судорожно шептал про себя юноша, в спешке ощупывая карманы в поисках своих вещей. В результате на большой и почти чистый носовой платок были выложены две палочки - остролистовая Гарри и бузинная, которую Вол-де-Морт забрал у Снейпа перед смертью последнего в Визжащей хижине; скомканная мантия-невидимка, в сложенном состоянии занимающая совсем мало места и могущая уместиться в кармане; треснутый воскрешающий камень, серый и блеклый; половинка совиного печенья, неизвестно как завалявшаяся в кармане старых штанов и плотно закупоренная колбочка с воспоминаниями профессора зельеварения. "Слава Мерлину", подумал Гарри, "Палочка не сломана". Прошептав "Указуй", и с удивлением заметив, что его послушалась только бузинная палочка, Поттер направился на север, надеясь встретить людей или наткнуться на какое-нибудь поселение.

Под ногами чавкала влажная земля, ноги путались в сплетениях лиан, укрывавших почву. Поттер ругался, спотыкался и пытался хоть чуть-чуть охладить себя, обмахиваясь огромной веткой папоротника, сорванной по пути: грязную футболку с длинным рукавом он уже давно снял и завязал на поясе. Прошло уже больше двух часов с момента появления Гарри в этих джунглях.

Гарри понял, что за ним никто не придет, когда темная тень, словно бы от самолета, за которой он бросился, вывела его на какой-то обрыв, под которым виднелась саванна, заполненная высокими деревьями, напоминающими акации, семиметровыми папоротниками и длинношеими динозаврами. 

Годы шли. Волосы Гарри выросли и выгорели на солнце, но остались такими же лохматыми и непослушными, облаком окружая вытянувшееся загорелое лицо с сеточкой морщин вокруг глаз. Поттер стал повыше ростом, но ему пришлось смириться с тем, что мускулистым богатырем ему никогда не стать: он был жилистым и худощавым. Иногда Гарри смеялся сам над собой, мол, "И почему я был в Гриффиндоре? Львом мне никогда не стать, а вот змеей, змеей...". И правда, сейчас бывший гриффиндорец напоминал змею, свернувшуюся перед броском: скупые, плавные движения, грация старого питона, душащего свою жертву и холодный блеск глаз, в которых больше не было наивности.

Со временем Поттер начал замечать, что годы, десятки лет вдали от несуществующего в этом времени социума, без простого человеческого общения повлияли на его разум. Он начал ловить себя на том, что разговаривает с костром или деревом, и, самое главное, это помогает ему структурировать свои мысли! Испугавшись того, что вскоре он может сойти с ума, Гарри начал вести дневник, записывая туда все, что приходило ему в голову - от вспоминающихся время от времени лекций по зельям, чарам или ЗоТИ, до описаний растений и животных, существующих в этом времени. 

Для ведения дневника ему пришлось хорошенько потрудиться, с помощью "Секо" разрезая толстую шкуру гигантского зауропода, деля ее на более-менее ровные квадраты и выскабливая получившиеся грубые куски кожи осколком кости-пластины стегозавра. На получившемся толстом недо-пергаменте можно было писать, выцарапывая буквы или рисуя соком больших черных ягод, в изобилии росших повсюду. Постепенно в углу пещеры, найденной Гарри в первый год своей новой жизни в прошлом, скопилась целая стопка тяжелых, покоробленных листов.

~~~

Рассказ на секунду прервался. Гральд протянул руку к кружке, чтобы промочить пересохшее от долгого монолога горло и с удивлением заметил, что она пуста. Лин подхватил и перевернул бочонок, наливая еще медовухи своему старому другу, так торопясь, что капли напитка разлетались по сторонам, когда пенистая струя ударила по глиняному донышку. 

-Ну все, хватит, - отмахнулся Гральд и, усмехнувшись, глотнул медовухи. - А знаешь, Лин, - мужчина грустно посмотрел на собеседника, который нагнулся над столом, увлеченный рассказом, - у меня же и питомец был... Алиорам, маленький такой, буквально на полметра выше меня. Он так смешно наклонял шею, а умный был... Уж умнее этих оболтусов - Рика и Салли. Знаешь, я ведь до сих пор по нему скучаю - по Рику с Салли нет, век бы еще этих двух шебутных идиотов не видеть - а по моему Арктурусу - скучаю, и все тут! Я его из яйца высидел, кормил зауроподовым молоком, катался на нем, и чешуйки ему чистил... Эххх... Это же я в честь него теперь Гральдом зовусь! Иногда опустит он голову, заглянет мне в лицо своим огромным карим глазом - а они, глаза, у него блестели как два озера! - и тихо так мурлычет: "Грррааррд, Ггррррраррд," и прямо невозможно ему под подбородком не почесать! А он, как огромный кот, хвостом бьет и глаз свой щурит..

~~~

С удивлением Гарри, точнее, уже Гральд, заметил, что со временем совершенно не меняется. Проходили годы, умер Арктурус - единственный собеседник Поттера за последние двадцать, а то и тридцать лет, а Гральд все не чувствовал приближения старости. Не было ни ухудшения зрения (очки Гарри не стали нужны еще в первые пять лет пребывания здесь), ни быстрой усталости - ни-че-го! Лишь волосы, криво обрезанные у пояса, стали белоснежными. Изменился и его характер. Теперь, ради самозащиты и добычи пропитания Поттер мог спокойно послать Аваду, а рев тираннозавров больше не заставлял его трястись в страхе за свою жизнь. 

А потом наступил Ледниковый период. 

Сначала изменения климата были незначительными. То ветер холодный подует, то вместо тропического ливня град пойдет... Но постепенно погода менялась. Становилось холоднее, по утрам на стенах пещеры видна была изморозь, а ветки деревьев покрывались инеем. А Гральд заметил, что чем холоднее становится, тем больше ему хочется спать...

~~~

-Ну, я тогда, не будь дураком, понял что к чему, - Лин удивленно воззрился на собеседника. Гральд хитро улыбнулся. - Еще до того, до перемещения то есть, я с василиском сражался. А там на меня и яд попал, и кровь - уж будь здоров! Если б не слезы феникса, то все - прощай жизнь! А, видимо, тогда постепенно эффект слез феникса начал сходить на нет, а я... Ну а я, как видишь, начал перерождаться. И переродился ведь! - Гральд задорно сверкнул вытянувшимися зрачками и обнажил в широкой улыбке острые клыки - крепкие и, видимо, ядовитые. Длинный змеиный раздвоенный язык скользнул по клыкам и Лин поморщился - уж больно страшно это выглядело.

~~~

Однажды, еле-еле проснувшись с утра, Гральд понял, что не может даже двинуться - он словно бы застыл от этого холода. С помощью беспалочковой Левиосы подтянув к себе все свои вещи и уменьшив их, Поттер засунул их в кожаный мешочек, прошитый крупными стежками, висевший у него на поясе, и провалился в сон...

Проснулся он от гула, шедшего, казалось, отовсюду. Слышались резкие хлопки и какое-то бормотание. Открыв глаза Гральд ахнул: вокруг него были люди! Кривоногие, с сильно выступающей нижней челюстью, сутулые и длиннорукие - но люди! Движение Гральда стало знаком для двигающихся вокруг него людей: все они попадали на колени, уткнувшись лицами в пол и, казалось, забыли, как дышать. Поттер попытался подняться, но не преуспел в этом - за годы (а может, века или даже тысячелетия) проведенные без движения, его тело словно бы окаменело. Заметив его движение, один из людей - полностью покрытый белыми шрамами, складывающимися в какой-то узор на теле и покрытой красной краской щеками - бросился к нему, подталкивая под спину Гральду свернутую шкуру и тем самым помогая усесться на низкой каменной плите, и тут же отпрыгнул назад, вновь уткнувшись в пол. Гральд осмотрелся: вокруг него было около двух десятков грязных людей, одетых лишь в плохо выделанные шкуры каких-то животных. Все они находились в пещере с круглым сводом и странными рисунками на стенах. Поттер пригляделся: вот черные человечки прыгают вокруг странного белого пятна; вот такие же человечки несут каких-то животных... Внезапно осознание словно током пробило его: это белое пятно - тоже силуэт человека! Силуэт человека с длинными светлыми волосами! Это... Изображение Гральда? 

Ему захотелось расхохотаться, но вышло лишь тихое шипение. Нащупав в мешочке (видимо, прикасаться к "божеству" считалось табу и его вещи не тронули) и вытащив бузинную палочку, Поттер прошептал "Легиллименс!" и его сознание затопил поток странных, чуждых образов из головы... Вождя? верховного шамана? племени неких древних предков людей. Разум этого человека был примитивным, отсутствовали многие понятия, без которых прежний Гарри и не представлял жизнь - например, числа, названия животных и растений. Все делилось на "много" и "мало", "съедобный" и "ядовитый", "опасный" и "безопасный". И Гральду предстояло научиться жить с этим. 

-Гральд, - взмахнул он рукой к себе и, затем, от себя - судя по воспоминаниям Вождя, именно таким жестом показывали свои мирные намерения. Люди подняли испуганные глаза и забормотали, покачиваясь и мелко кланяясь: "Граудх Гралд, Гралд..."

Судя по всему "Граудхом" называли странные явления, вроде молнии и грома, которых боялись - и которым поклонялись - в этом племени. Гральд улыбнулся. Он был и Мессией Света, и Мальчиком-из-чулана, "ненормальным" и "великим", но вот Богом ему как-то быть не приходилось...

За днями тянулись недели, за месяцами - года, за годами - сотни лет. Гральд видел, как сменяются поколения за поколениями в огромном клане-объединении племен, собравшемся вокруг него и поклонявшемся неизменяющемуся Божеству. Люди боялись и уважали его, как какое-то высшее существо. Магия помогала ему в охоте и собирательстве, племена, принявшие его покровительство никогда не голодали; болезни лечились зельями, ингредиенты в которых были изменены путем долгих проб и ошибок, а травмы - чарами, которых Поттер за свою жизнь, изобилующую опасными приключениями, выучил в большом количестве; враги уничтожались несколькими взмахами палочки. 

Гральду становилось скучно. А люди менялись. Каменный век прошел еще до пробуждения Гральда, а теперь заканчивался бронзовый. 

Иногда Поттеру становилось смешно: он, именно он стоял у истоков культуры в Британии и только от него зависело, как повернет история! Подумать только, даже кельтский язык, через три тысячи - или более - лет используемый в Магической Британии лишь в некоторых старых ритуалах был всего лишь измененным - почти до неузнаваемости измененным - английским, которому Гральд со скуки обучил некоторых жрецов. 

~~~

-Кстати, о жрецах, - протянул Гральд. Бочонок уже опустел и теперь мужчины не прикладывались к кружкам каждые несколько минут, стараясь растянуть удовольствие от хорошей медовухи. - У истоков магии в Британии ведь тоже стоял я! Обучал друидов, посохи им создавал - это же потом все на палочки перешли, да... Было время... 

~~~

Артефактором Гральд стал неожиданно для себя. Дело в том, что постепенно в его вассальных племенах появлялись дети-маги. Обучать их, естественно, мог только Гральд или другие его ученики. Постепенно, под влиянием магии создавалось новое общество - во главе с магами-друидами. Поттером и его учениками создавались новые - основные - ветви магии, вроде той же самой Трансфигурации, Зельеварения. ЗоТИ... Вот тогда пригодились все те листы, до сих пор в уменьшенном состоянии лежавшие рядом с мантией-невидимкой и воскрешающим камнем. Благодаря записанным лекциям Гральд постепенно развивал свои обрывочные знания по многим предметам, а некоторые - например Нумерологию, Древние Руны, Прорицания - по памяти создавал заново. 

Именно тогда появилась его новая фамилия.

~~~

-Нда, Гральд, умеете вы удивлять... - поджал губы Лин, задумчиво качая головой. - Не видел бы вас тогда, помните, когда у меня впервые был стихийный всплеск - не поверил бы. 

-То ли еще будет... - хитро прищурился Гральд. - Это же именно по моим наработкам сейчас, зная только дату, время и место рождения определяют, какая палочка подойдет волшебнику! Кстати, и моя фамилия оттуда же: если бы не моя родная, бузиновая, то мне бы подошла палочка из оливы...

-Олива? - Лин встрепенулся, тут же начав перечислять явно заученные слова: - Олива душистая, символ мира, посвящения, помазания на царствование, возведение в сан...

-Священнослужителя, да, - с мягкой улыбкой закончил Олливандер. - Именно. Я и был - и есть - этот священнослужитель, Бог и главный жрец себя самого, правитель древней Магической Британии...

~~~

Мерлин. Это имя было для Поттера чем-то вроде имени Божества, и каково было его удивление, когда одним из его учеников оказался маленький мальчик по имени Мерлин! Тут Олливандер превзошел сам себя, вырастив и воспитав, воистину, одного из величайших волшебников всех времен и народов. Позже, когда Мерлин повзрослел, учитель и ученик, ставшие хорошими друзьями, вместе создали очень много интересных Рунных и Кровных ритуалов. Впрочем, бывший Поттер и здесь отличился: его магическая сила была настолько велика, что при создании обычной армии земляных големов у него получились гоблины. Две сотни маленьких агрессивных существ, полностью подчиненных своему создателю. Так Гральд получил под свою руку еще один вассальный народец.

~~~

-Да, помню я, помню, какое у вас было лицо, когда вы этих мелких зеленошкурых увидели! - расхохотался рыжеволосый, хлопая себя ладонями по коленям, сгибаясь в три погибели и утирая слезы, выступившие на глазах от смеха. - Я думал, вас удар хватит!

-Мерлин! - якобы строго прикрикнул на него Гральд, но было видно, что ему и самому хочется рассмеяться.

-Все, молчу-молчу, учитель! Так что, все-таки, дальше было, я тогда надолго уехал на Восток...

~~~

В конце концов, когда все ему надоело, Гральд отошел от дел, постепенно ушел в тень, стал отшельником. Окончательно исчезнуть, стать легендой магического мира ему удалось, когда на острова пришли христиане. Лишь через несколько сотен лет, когда ему окончательно надоело отсиживаться в пустом холодном замке на севере Ирландии, построенном учениками в подарок учителю, он вновь отправился на поиски новых учеников. И нашел. Четверо сорванцов, непонятно как спасшиеся от Святой Инквизиции - Хельген Ольг Хаффлпафф, Годрик Рихард Гриффиндор, Райвен Винд Рейвенкло и Салазар Зариэль Слизерин. Четверо основателей были наказанием Божьим, как иногда ласково и любяще отзывался о них их учитель, но талант - талант это то, что не скрыть не хулиганскими выходками, ни глупыми шуточками. Хотя уши четырем оболтусам драть пришлось, ой как пришлось. Но выпуская "птенцов из гнезда" Гральд не сомневался, что что бы они не делали - это будет чем-то грандиозным. И ученики оправдали ожидания: Хогвартс стал первой школой для юных магов. Раньше маги поступали, как это делал Гральд - брали подающих надежды детей себе в ученики. Но такая система была долгой и малоэффективной - один-единственный учитель мог работать с пятью, максимум - семью учениками, обычно же не брали и троих; обучение часто растягивалось на десятилетия. Теперь же, передавая только самые основы в группах по десятку человек можно было вырастить целое поколение магов - достаточно хорошо обученных магов - за несколько лет. 

Впрочем, до сих пор считалось престижным идти в ученичество, поэтому в Хогвартсе учились лишь маги в первом-втором поколении, бедняки, сквибы, да слишком слабые маги. Из-за того, что в новоиспеченной школе преподавали лишь основы, им не светило стать хорошими мастерами - этих людей готовили как армию или слуг. Основы трансфигурации, Боевая магия, Чары, простейшие зелья - вот и все, что требовалось этим "отбросам общества". Впрочем, они были благодарны: раньше им не давали и этого. 

Но вскоре произошел раскол.

Годрик считал, что надо дать этим людям возможность выйти в свет - Гриффиндор требовал ввести в школьную программу этикет, танцы и фехтование. Хельген, мечтатель и фантазер, обеими руками ухватился за эту идею, Райвен, начитанный и серьезный, но совершенно не знакомый с реалиями настоящего мира был не против, и только Салазар, из такой же бедной семьи, как и многие учащиеся в школе, не хотел давать этим детям ложную надежду. Он как никто другой понимал, что такие люди как Гральд, которые могут взять в ученики и тем самым вывести в свет любого, даже нищего, мага, лишь бы тот имел достаточную магическую силу - редкость, несусветная редкость, а учитывая то, что многие из учеников Хогвартса и силой-то похвастаться не могли... 

Именно Гральду пришлось успокаивать рыдающего Салазара, которого бывшие друзья выкинули за пределы школы с наказом больше никогда не возвращаться.

~~~

-Эх... время уже, время... Скоро ученики возвратятся, - потер глаза Олливандер. Кресло под ним заскрипело, когда мужчина потянулся, вытягивая руки вверх и зевая, словно старый удав. - Может, как-нибудь потом дорасскажу, а, Лин? Пожалей старого учителя...

-Но, учитель Гральд! - Мерлин аж подскочил на кресле. - Совсем немного осталось, всего-то четыреста лет! А Салазар, к тому же, сейчас в Хогвартсе, Вассю проведывает. Васся, черт, что за имя такое? совсем по нему соскучился, так что долго еще не отпустит. А уж то, что и второй ваш ученик змееуст.. Вы вряд ли их до вечера увидите...

-А, Салазар уж больно Русь любил, вот и назвал своего питомца. Не Васся, а Вася, Лин, - серьезно проговорил учитель, но в глазах его плясали чертенята. - Ну ладно, ладно...

~~~

Много лет ничего не происходило. Отгремела Первая Мировая, которую Гральд с Салазаром, создавшим пару крестражей, дабы не покинуть преждевременно этот мир, переждали в замке учителя, тянулись мирные дни. Но однажды размеренный ход событий был нарушен. Одним ранним солнечным утром Салазар исчез, чтобы, спустя пару часов, вернуться с шестилетним ребенком на руках. Мальчика звали Том. 

Том Риддл.

Позже, когда ребенок был успокоен, напоен теплым единорожьим молоком и уложен поспать - истерика выпила из малыша все силы - Гральд серьезно поговорил с Салазаром. Оказалось, что Салазар почувствовал сильный страх кого-то, связанного с ним по крови; аппарировав на место, он увидел сильно избитого ребенка, лежащего в грязной подворотне недалеко от приюта. На то, чтобы, даже при помощи магии, залечить все повреждения - синяки, ссадины и сломанные пальцы на руке - пришлось затратить больше часа, а ради переломов даже сгонять за Костеростом домашнего эльфа.

Так у Гральда появился еще один ученик.

Именно ради него Гральд решил открыть магазинчик на Косой аллее - раньше все, кто хотел получить палочку, а не пользоваться инструментом, ранее принадлежавшим отцу или деду, приезжали к нему домой, в ставший уже родным замок в Ирландии. А для магглорожденных Министерство выделяло небольшую сумму звонких монет и Олливандер создавал универсальные - и оттого более слабые - палочки, которые затем выдавались ученикам. Но ребенку нужно было общение со сверстниками, все же Салазару было уже больше четырехсот лет, а Гральду - все пять тысяч, и ни тот, ни другой не помнили, что их интересовало, когда они были детьми.

Тут бывший Поттер и вспомнил о своей старой палочке, которая, будучи ему неподходящей, была заброшена куда-то в самый дальний угол замка. Остролист и перо феникса - родственница палочки Вол-де-Морта, которого уже больше никогда не будет существовать в этом мире - она, должно быть, идеально подошла бы Тому. И это так и оказалось. Теперь Салазар понимал своего учителя и даже, кажется, уважал еще больше: у Салазара, которого Гральд, как прямого предка этого неугомонного существа, названного Томом Марволо Риддлом, запряг следить за маленьким магом, вскоре сдали нервы. Все в замке летало, взрывалось, отращивало ножки и бегало, а бедный Слизерин бегал за ним, в попытках угомонить несносного мальчишку. А ведь во времена, когда сам Салазар был в таком нежном возрасте, их было четверо! Основатель по-новому взглянул на толстые закопченные каменные стены, выдержавшие не одно поколение шебутных ученичков.

Вновь, как и четыреста лет назад, под низкими сводами старинного замка зазвучал детский смех.

Вторая мировая прошла мимо странного семейства - да, Гральд действительно считал Салазара и Тома своей семьей, и они отвечали ему взаимностью. Том в Хогвартс не поступил, оставшись на домашнем обучении, а вскоре и приняв Ученичество у двух самых могущественных - не считая Мерлина, конечно - магов мира.

Вскоре Гральд, так же как и Салазар в свое время, на несколько часов исчез, но не для того, чтобы привести в замок еще одного жителя, а наоборот: сегодня Англию покинула (с посильной Олливандеровой помощью в виде полновесного "Империуса") чета Эвансов, Джозеф Эванс с беременной супругой, Розали Эванс. Таким образом Гральд полностью исключил возможность того, что Лили когда-либо поступит в Хогвартс и встретит Джеймса. Гарри Поттер вряд ли будет существовать в этом мире.

~~~

-Но как, учитель?! - глаза Мерлина пораженно раскрылись. - Разве вы сами не говорили мне, что временная петля обязательно должна замкнуться, когда создавали Маховик Времени?

-Это зависит много от чего, Лин, друг мой... - голос Гральда был странно задумчив. Руки медленно сцепились в замок и поднялись к лицу. - Видишь ли, в самом начале - в том времени, куда я попал - магии не было. Вообще не было. Я стал единственным источником магии на весь мир. Постепенно, крупицы магии из меня распространились по всей планете, создавая так называемые "природные источники магии", но все они, так или иначе, связаны со мной. То есть вся магия в этом мире - это я. - Олливандер говорил эти невозможные вещи с милой улыбкой на лице. - и получилось так, что магии показалось, что я существовал всегда. До магии, до всего, понимаешь? - Гральд склонился к Лину, заглядывая в его глаза, ища там хоть крупинку понимания и, видимо удовлетворившись увиденным, продолжил. - То есть для магии я неприкосновенен. Она не может стереть меня из реальности, что бы я ни делал. То есть, по сути, древние были правы - я Бог! - и с торжествующей улыбкой откинулся на спинку стула.

Послышался звук поворачиваемого в двери ключа. Смазанные петли двери чуть скрипнули - тихо, протяжно; зазвенел металлический колокольчик, подвешенный к косяку двери. Из открытого проема ударил свет заходящего солнца - приглушенно-розовый и нежный. С улицы повеяло сладкой ванилью: Флориан Фортескью запекал коржи для пирожных на завтрашнее утро. Через порог шагнули высокие темноволосые мужчины, очень похожие не только внешне - разрезом глаз, у одного черных, а у другого темно-синих; густыми локонами тяжелых иссиня-черных жестких волос; широкими плечами - но и серьзно-надменным выражением лица. 

-Учитель, опять вы с Мерлином напиваетесь, - поморщил нос один из них, шурша бумажными пакетами. Второй усмехнулся и подмигнул Олливандеру: о том, как Салазару не нравятся такие вот посиделки Гральда с Мерлином, знали все четверо.

-Да ладно тебе, - по-доброму усмехнулся учитель. - или ты жалеешь, что тебя не позвали? - хитро предположил он.

-Еще чего! - Салазар гордо вздернул нос, но тут Том не выдержал и рассмеялся.

-Прямо жена пьяного муженька отчитывает, ой, не могу! - смеялся Риддл, обнимая себя за плечи и даже чуть похрюкивая. Вслед за ним рассмеялись и Гральд с Лином, а затем не выдержал и Салазар.

-Ну ладно, уже вечер, мне бы пора в Хогвартс, работа, чтоб ее, - отсмеявшись, протянул Мерлин, поднимаясь с кресла и плавно изменяя свой возраст, так что показалось, что он очень быстро постарел. Та же трансформация произошла и с Олливандером, поднявшимся, чтобы проводить ученика и старого друга. Уже на пороге Мерлин обернулся, чтобы спросить:

-Сала... ммм... Северус, мальчик мой, ты возвратишься в школу сегодня?

-Нет, профессор Дамблдор. Пожалуй, останусь здесь, завтра с утра перемещусь камином, - склонился в вежливом поклоне Салазар. Том, на секунду выглянувший из подсобки, так же кивнул на прощание.

Уже выйдя из магазина волшебных палочек, Мерлин-Дамблдор поинтересовался:

-Кстати, что означают эти буквы, "триста восемьдесят шестой год до вэ э?"

Гральд поднял голову и широко улыбнулся.

-До _вашей_ эры, естественно!


End file.
